starwars_universefandomcom-20200215-history
H'drachi
*Ch'no }} The H'drachi were a species of sentient, humanoid sapients indigenous to the Expansion Region planet M'haeli. Somewhat resembling cameloids, the H'drachi were highly in tune with the Force, with a high number of the species being Force-sensitive. Biology and appearance Diminutive, fur-covered cameloids, the H'drachi were mammals with short brown hair covering their bodies and had thin arms and legs. Shorter than the average Human, the H'drachi had a higher propensity for Force-sensitivity than most species.The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia Society and culture s.]] The native species to the world of M'haeli, the H'drachi were subservient to Human colonist who usurped power and ruled the planet. Despite this, the H'drachi took comfort in their ability to read the future through an energy field they called the time-stream. This Force-perception of time was viewed as a form of precognition by other Force-based organizations, but as most H'drachi were Force-sensitive, the society developed its own traditions instead of adopting those of offworlders. The H'drachi Seers were a group of highly attuned H'drachi who could manipulate the time-stream to see the future with extreme precision. The more H'drachi attempting to read the time-stream at once, the clearer the visions were. Some H'drachi took to wearing large turbans on their heads and dressing in colorful tunics. History Sharing their world with Human colonists, the H'drachi did not rule their world, and therefore did not govern its place in galactic issues. Colonized during the Great Manifest Period, M'haeli was not involved in the many galactic conflicts which engulfed the galaxy over the centuries, remaining under the control of the Galactic Republic since joining the ancient government.The Essential Atlas During the Clone Wars, a violent civil war between the Republic and the Confederacy of Independent Systems, the H'drachi remained loyal to the Republic and were protected from the Separatist Droid Army by the 16th Sector Army of the Grand Army of the Republic.The Essential Guide to Warfare When the Republic was replaced by the Galactic Empire at the end of the Clone Wars, the Imperial governance occupied the world and oppressed the H'drachi. Despite their dislike of the Empire, the H'drachi believed that the time-stream had granted them a vision of the future without the Empire and so bid their time with patience. As the world's Humans rallied behind the Alliance to Restore the Republic, the H'drachi continued to hold out hope that the storm of war would quickly pass their world. Despite successes on the part of the Human population, the world was subjugated once more by Grand Moff Lynch Hauser. By 127 ABY the world was under the thrall of Darth Krayt's Empire. H'drachi in the galaxy A species of Force-sensitives, the H'drachi were not overly common among the galaxy's teeming population. During the Separatist Crisis that plagued the Republic in the decade preceding the Clone Wars, a H'drachi spiritualist and producer named Ch'been was active making highly rated holofilms on Coruscant. Despite their connection to the Force, no H'drachi appeared to have been members of either the Jedi Order or the Order of the Sith. Appearances * *''Boba Fett: The Fight to Survive'' *''River of Chaos'' Notes and references Category:Equine sentient species Category:Force-sensitive species Category:H'drachi Category:Sentient species